


para a noiva

by lenasgaylaxy



Series: séc. XVIII e outras coisas mais [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Angst, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Hamilton References, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Marriage, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenasgaylaxy/pseuds/lenasgaylaxy
Summary: Eu passo o meu olhar pelo salão até encontrar a sua mesa.Casar-se com ele é mesmo o que você queria?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: séc. XVIII e outras coisas mais [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537948
Kudos: 1





	para a noiva

(a toast to the groom!) 

Eu passo o meu olhar pelo salão até encontrar a sua mesa.

(to the bride!) 

Você está sorrindo. Seu sorriso nunca falhou em me encantar. Sua risada sincera sempre acelerou meus batimentos e me fez desejar que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas, agora, ver você sorrir agarrada a ele faz meu coração doer. Eu desvio meu olhar para os meus pés, um nó familiar se formando na minha garganta. 

(to your union and the hope that you provide) 

O vasto cômodo repentinamente parece apertado demais e respirar torna-se difícil. Eu levanto e murmuro que preciso de ar fresco, o que não é mentira. Discretamente, eu deixo o local. Torço para que você não perceba minha ausência. Sinto uma lágrima solitária escorrer pela minha bochecha. 

(may you always be satisfied) 

Casar-se com ele é mesmo o que você queria?

(I remember that night, I might just regret that night for the rest of my days) 

Na primeira vez que eu te vi, eu fiquei completamente desamparada. A luz das velas e a música agradável faziam tudo aquilo parecer um sonho distante, uma realidade alternativa da qual eu não queria escapar tão cedo. O jeito que seus longos cachos negros caíam sobre seus pálidos ombros me lembraram de um anjo. Seu vestido azul realçava mais ainda seus olhos de mesma cor. Estou convencida até hoje de que nunca em minha vida vi alguém tão linda como você. 

(set my heart aflame, every part aflame) 

Meu coração disparou quando eu te vi se aproximar. Quando você se apresentou, eu esqueci o meu maldito nome, distraída demais pela sua voz doce e seu olhar confiante. Nossa conversa não durou muito, foram dois ou talvez três minutos, mas foi o suficiente. Com seu charme e inteligência, você me pegou. Foi ali que eu me apaixonei. 

(and her eyes are just helpless) 

Então, eu o vi. Vi o olhar dele, tão desamparado quanto o meu. Vi o seu sorriso enquanto conversava com ele. 

Eu deveria ter desistido de você naquele momento. O meu lado racional já sabia desde o início que aquilo não daria certo. Já meu lado emocional gritava seu nome com toda a força, cada vez mais difícil de ser ignorado. 

(but when I fantasize at night, it's your eyes) 

Apenas a noite escura sabe quantas horas passei encarando a parede do meu quarto, você sempre sendo a estrela das minhas fantasias. Quantas cartas eu escrevi, sob a luz fraca de uma vela, quanta tinta eu gastei escrevendo meus mais profundos sentimentos, apenas para desistir de enviá-los a ti. As cartas ainda estão guardadas no fundo de uma gaveta. De vez em quando eu as leio, ponderando sobre como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes. 

Eu precisei de todas as minhas forças para não desabar quando você me disse que estava noiva. Seus olhos transbordavam de alegria, e enquanto te ver feliz também me deixa feliz, meu coração estava apertado. Apenas a noite sabe quantas horas passei chorando, odiando ele por estar onde eu queria estar, odiando o universo por estar contra mim, odiando a mim mesma por ser uma pecadora, por ser tão nojenta, repulsiva a ponto de amar outra mulher de tal forma. 

Eu sempre estive ciente de que nunca poderíamos ficar juntas, muito menos nos casar. Por que dói tanto? 

(to the bride!) 

Eu evito te encontrar pelo resto da noite. Bebi taças de vinho demais e não confio em mim mesma perto de você. Só Deus sabe o que eu diria sem uma mente sóbria para me filtrar. E cada vez que eu olho para ele, mesmo que de relance, meu estômago se revira. Resolvo ficar sozinha, para o melhor de todos. Eu não quero estragar o seu dia especial. 

(may you always be satisfied) 

Eu espero que você seja feliz com ele. Que vivam lado a lado por muitos anos. Nunca te vi tão alegre, e eu sei bem o quanto você precisa de luz na sua vida. Já que eu não posso ser essa luz, que ele seja. Eu espero que você sempre esteja satisfeita.

(and I know I will never be satisfied) 

Porque eu nunca estarei.


End file.
